


Never a Dull Day

by fayfi13



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayfi13/pseuds/fayfi13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>literally just domestic au fluff, chrom & robin are married with 2 kids and they're a nice family idk this was just an excuse for me to write a one shot about happy family chrobin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never a Dull Day

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY CHROBIN WEEK EVERYONE
> 
> DECEMBER 8TH - AU
> 
> i love happy family aus bc im weak and love fluff this is REALLY short and dumb but i had fun writing it i hope it's okay

“Mom, I’m going to Nah’s house!”  
Robin paused from her cutting vegetables in the kitchen and yelled a response. “Are her parents home? How are you getting there?”  
“Yes, they’re home! Lucina said she would drive me!” Morgan’s voice gradually drew nearer as he descended the stairs and looked over his mom’s shoulder. “Ew, carrots?”  
“Hush, child.” Robin pulled her son into a hug and playfully rubbed his dark hair, placing a kiss on his head. “Alright, go ahead. I’ll let your father know when he gets home.”  
“Thanks, Mom! I love you! I’ll be back before nine!” Morgan hugged her and ran out, just as Lucina honked the horn. “Alright, I’m coming, Lucy!”  
The door slammed and Robin smiled softly, returning to dinner. Lucina would probably be back within an hour, so that meant she needed to make dinner for three.  
Not even five minutes after Robin heard Lucina’s car drive off, she heard the door opening again. “Did you forget something, dea-”  
A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her in. “Nope, just me.”  
Robin felt her cheeks heat up, even after all this time. “Welcome home, Chrom.” She turned around, and was greeted to a beaming Chrom. He pulled her towards him again and dipped her overdramatically.  
“Hey- Chrom!”  
“Shh, it’s called romance. You know I’ve always been a master of romance.”  
Robin couldn’t help bursting out laughing at that. “Oh yeah, the most suave man I’ve ever met. That’s how you won me over.”  
“Hey, at least pretend to be wooed.” Chrom let out a deep chuckle and wrapped his arms around her tightly. “I missed you. How was your day?”  
“Ah, it was fine. I met all my deadlines. Working at home isn’t bad.” She looked up at him and smiled. “Yours?”  
“Same as always. Gaius keeps using all the creamer at the office, so I got stuck with bitter coffee.” Chrom wrinkled his nose. Robin stifled a laugh.  
“Coffee? Wasn’t that this morning? You’re still grumpy about it?”  
“Robin, it was REALLY bitter.”  
This time she really did snicker. “Oh, Chrom.”  
“Hush, you. Hey, you should kiss me again.”  
Robin raised an eyebrow but obliged, dinner momentarily forgotten. 

Ten minutes later, Lucina opened the door. “Mom, Dad, I’m back-”  
Chrom jumped back from Robin, tie loosened around his neck, coughing loudly. Robin looked away, bright red. “Ah, welcome home, Lucina,” he stuttered, running a hand through his hair.  
Lucina stared for a second, sighed, and started towards her room. “Ugh, you guys are gross.”  
“Lucina! I’m sorry!” Robin shouted, looking up after her.  
“No, it’s fine. But you can’t be mad that I’m dating Gerome. Bye now!”  
“Wh- LUCINA!” Robin couldn’t hide the surprise in her voice. “Chrom! I gotta go talk to her! You take care of dinner!”  
“Wait, Robin,” Chrom started, but she’d already run up the stairs, demanding details from Lucina. Chrom sighed, smiling. Never a dull day in this house.


End file.
